


Valentine's Day

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day was never special to them, so why did Dark want to keep this moment locked away in his heart forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I moved this from Tumblr. This was written for Valentine's Day obviously and has been edited a bit, so if you stumble across the Tumblr version don't be alarmed by the differences.
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes, you'd be doing me a huge favor to point them out! 

Princessiplier giggled softly at Dark, poking his heated cheek. “Awww, you haven’t worn your hair like this since you were young.” She continued to smile, even when her hand was sharply slapped away and a hiss was sent her way.

“‘Ah you kiddies, spending your Valentines Day together. I haven’t spent a Valentines Day with anyone in years since Ms. Clause was killed in a ‘freak accident’ in the toy factory. I told her not to tell Santa’s business to Santa’s boss but Ms. Clause didn’t know how to keep her mouth shut.” Dark ignored the drunked man and continued to fix his bowtie, a disgusting pink that matched the shade of a certain pink mustache he grew to adore, in the same way the roses he bought did.

“He’ll like it,” Googleiplier insisted without looking at him, his head turned away in false disinterest. “I agree, and I’m a doctor. I know what’s best.” Doctoriplier also added his overly confident opinion. Dark stared at them, a little taken back by their support but not shaken.

He turned to the mirror once more, smiling to let his fangs peak from between his lips while rolling up the sleeves to his suit jacket. He tried to pose himself in a friendly way, holding out his flowers in front of him, trying to lose some of his natural threatening aura. He only hoped that selfish, incompetent douche with those soft eyes and tough personality would like it. He really hope he’d like it.

“You can do this,” Markiplier himself cheered, patting Dark on his back a little too rough, earning an irritated growl from the demon. “He’ll get mad if you leave him out too long.” Dark nodded, grabbed Wilford’s favorite fruity hard candies as he tightened his grip on the roses in his hand.

“Go get ‘em!” Princess whisper-yelled, turning Dark toward the door and lightly shoving him out, laughing the whole way. Dark let the door close behind him, not bothering to fight back. He was ready.

He strut with as much confidence as he could muster into the living room, where Wilford sat, his legs crossed and a bored look on his face, his head in his hands. He was grumbling under his breath, rapidly so his speech was slurred past understanding.

Dark cleared his throat softly, only to catch Wilford’s eyes when he turned.

Immediately the man smiled, a grin streaching across his face under a mustache, a warfstache, bright like his eyes when he looked at Dark.

Wilford rose from the sofa and walked toward him, his arms outstreched to embrace the blushing demon who eagerly let himself be held. “Are these for me?” Wilford whispered against Dark’s ear, taking the flowers from him with a seductive grin.

“Yeah. Happy Valentines Day,” Dark whispered back, equally confident and provocitive. Wilford laughed his odd laugh with his odd accent that was in everyway enticing to Darkiplier. He pulled away from Wilford, just to look at him as he did it. He felt himself become redder, but didn’t care to stop the moment. Valentine's Day was never special to them, so why did Dark want to keep this moment locked away in his heart forever?

“Happy Valentines to you as well.” Wilford rested a hand against Dark’s cheek then leaned in for a kiss, his moustache tickling Dark’s lips but he didn’t mind. In fact, he embraced it. “I love you,” Wilford spoke against his mouth. Then resumed with their kiss, Dark's fangs catching his bottom lip. Dark groaned into his mouth before letting him go and grabbing his hand, intwining their fingers.

“Me too.”

He was still unsure of the three words Wilford loved to use so often, but he wanted to show his affections to the man with the pink fluffy hair, the man he had grown attached to so readily.

Wilford grinned and struck a cocky pose, droning on about how Dark had to love him. Who didn’t?

Dark smiled and sat on the couch, opening the box of candies and popping 3 into his mouth at once and enjoy the sound of his lover’s voice.

Briefly he thought about how he would never thank Princess for the idea but would surely try to show his gratitude…somehow. Maybe.


End file.
